In recent years many families have gone to heating their homes with wood. With the increase use of wood as a fuel source, many different types of log splitters have been developed and commercialized.
But many commercially available log splitters tend to be complicated, expensive and in some cases difficult to use. Other types of log splitters commercially available have not been designed in such a way that they perform reliably, effectively, and efficiently. But perhaps more important is the fact that the more practical and efficient log splitters have only limited utility and can be used for one purpose--that purpose being for log splitting. Because of the cost of a practical and effective log splitter and its limited utility, many people are unable to justify the investment required.